


Puzzle Pieces [Ryden] - On Hiatus

by reinventryden



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluffy, Hawaii, I tried ok, M/M, Post Panic! Split, Ryden, angsty, eventual smut probably but i will warn you, it's 2016 and i have no regrets lolzor bye, ryan x brendon, strong language i guess?, well a little bit of both i guess, whoops i may be a bit mean to sarah sorry sarah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinventryden/pseuds/reinventryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross, using the little money he has left, decides to fly to Hawaii and attempt to refresh his writing. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, someone else ended up in the same place, at practically the exact same time. </p>
<p>With tensions running high, one question remains.</p>
<p>Who was the album Death of A Bachelor really about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryan dragged his heavy suitcase behind him, his eyes unfocused and glazed. 

What a day.

First, he almost missed his flight that morning, and was literally the last one to take his seat. Then, he ended up sitting in front of an annoying ass little kid who kept kicking the seatback, and the airplane had experienced fucking insane turbulence. When they finally landed, it took him a solid two hours to find his baggage, and half of it was still missing. 

However, all of that was over now. Ryan was finally in Hawaii. He walked outside, the airport practically empty after it took him ages to find his stuff. The sun was setting, casting a light glow over the palm trees. As he scanned the surrounding area for his cab, his eyes focused on a sign.

Welcome to Hawaii--The Place Where Your Wildest Dreams Take Flight!

Ryan rolled his eyes. That was one of the cheesiest slogans he had seen in awhile, and he had been travelling quite a bit. A car beeped at him, causing him to start. The driver looked impatient, and gestured at him in a ‘come hither’ motion. Ryan blushed slightly and ran over, nearly tripping over his own feet. Wrenching the door open, he slid in, pulling his suitcase in after him.

“Where to?” the driver--Andy, according to his name tag--asked, with only the slightest bit of irritation in his voice.

“The, uh--” Ryan fumbled his phone for a second, unlocking it and finding the note where he had jotted down the address, “The...Koa Kea Hotel?”

“Alright,” the driver said snobbishly. The car jerked into motion, throwing Ryan’s head back. He gritted his teeth, just wanting the day to be over.

After a long and bumpy ride, Ryan practically threw the money at ‘Andy’, slamming the door as hard as he could. The taxi was gone in a millisecond, leaving nothing but the smell of burning rubber. 

“Fuck you too, buddy,” Ryan snarled under his breath.  
He roughly hauled his suitcase after him, stuffing his phone into his pocket with unnecessary force.

He approached the receptionist, who looked up at him through red-rimmed glasses. She had dyed platinum-blonde hair done up in a bun atop her head, and a pretty, angular face.

“How may I help you, sir?”

Ryan swallowed back his anger, determined not to snap at innocent receptionists.

“I, uh, I have a reservation at this hotel?”

“Could I get your name?”

“Ryan. Um, Ryan Ross.”

She clicked away on her keyboard for a minute, then turned back to him.

“Yes, we have a reservation for you from...May 2nd to May 16th?”

“Yeah, that’s correct.”

“Alright, Mr. Ross. Here is your room key--you’re on the third floor with an Ocean View guestroom. Checkout is at 11pm on the day of your departure. If you have any questions, you can call the front desk from the phone in your room.”

“Thank you,” Ryan told her, and left the lobby. The lobby itself was extremely fancy, but Ryan was too tired to admire it fully. He found the elevator and went up to the third floor, letting himself in.

He threw his suitcase to the side, collapsing on the king-sized bed. Night had fallen outside, but the ocean was calm.

Ryan had had to carefully calculate what kind of room he could afford, and how long he could stay. His total for the Ocean View guestroom had come to $8,765 USD. He was still making money off A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out and Pretty. Odd. , as well as the occasional paycheck from him writing lyrics for some up-and-coming artist, but other than that, he was pretty much trying to budget what little money he had left over from his Panic! Days.

Ryan pulled himself up with a sigh, and started unpacking, shoving his clothes into random drawers. The room itself was quite nice, with a large, simple-yet-soft white bed and bedside drawers elegantly carved with palm tree leaves. The carpet was patterned with brown and white stripes, and stopped at a balcony that looked out to the beach and ocean. 

Having finished getting all his stuff out, he changed quickly and fell asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, but lowkey important to the story.

**Chapter 2**

Ryan twitched in his sleep, eyelids shaking.

_Brendon Urie was sitting across the table, laughing. Ryan placed his coffee down, chuckling softly._

_“Right? And then I almost fell down the stairs. She was so confused that I just got the fuck out of there,” Ryan finished his story, feeling his heart flutter at the pure joy in Brendon’s eyes._

_“You’re a disaster with legs, Ross,” he wheezed out, almost spilling his drink on himself._

_“Oh, come on, you love me,” he giggled._

_“Yeah, Ry, yeah...I do,” Brendon said, suddenly sincere._

_They stared at each other for a split second, until Brendon cleared his throat._

_“Right! Okay! Uh, you wanna go now? We can take the long way around and see the sunset.”_

_“Y-yeah,” Ryan replied, suddenly nervous. They got up, weaving their way through the countless tables. Brendon dropped his tea into the trash, and Ryan quickly finished his own coffee off, throwing it in after his boyfriend’s._

_They walked out of the small coffee shop, and Brendon laced their fingers together. They continued talking and laughing as they strolled down the path, walking out onto the harbour._

_The rays of the setting sun painted the sky with various pinks, oranges, and yellows. Brendon sat down on the wooden deck, pulling Ryan down with him. Ryan leaned his head on Brendon’s shoulder, smiling silently. The younger boy wrapped his right arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer still._

_After they stayed like that for a few minutes, Ryan pulled himself up and pecked Brendon’s lips, only for the other to pull him in for a deeper kiss. Ryan closed his eyes against the warmth, and after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart._

_“I love you, Ry.”_

_“I love you too, Bren.”_

_Suddenly, something changed in Brendon’s warm brown eyes, and before Ryan could figure out what was happening, he was shoved into the freezing cold water. He went into shock, every muscle paralyzed, before he realized what was going on. He kicked out with his legs, his head breaking the surface. There was a splash to the left of him, and he went under again._

_Ryan resurfaced, and cried out._

_“Brendon?! Brendon!”_

_“Oh, I’m right here, Ryan Ross,” his boyfriend’s cold voice spoke beside his ear. Ryan turned to look at him and screamed, almost drowning again._

_Brendon’s eyes were as black as night, an evil grin gracing his normally kind face, treading water easily beside him._

_“Good night, Ross,” he said in a voice dripping with syrup, and grabbed Ryan’s long hair, pushing him underwater. Ryan screeched and struggled, but Brendon was too strong._

_His vision started fading away, and just before he succumbed to the water flowing into his lungs, he hit something hard._

Ryan’s eyes flew open. He was on the carpeted floor of his hotel room, hands grasping at thin air. He was breathing heavily, and it took a minute before he realized that it had been a dream. He stared at the digital clock beside his bed blankly, before registering the time. 7:36AM. He usually didn’t wake up until at least 9:30AM, usually later.

While the dream itself was mostly a memory, with the date with… _him_...being completely real, the ending had been something terrifying. 

Ryan breathed deeply, waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast. 

Once he could stand up without visions of his fast-approaching death, he put on his glasses (A/N: does Ryan wear glasses? If he doesn’t, I’ll remove this. I might be confusing him with Brendon) and headed to the balcony. He yanked open the sliding door, and stumbled out blindly, inhaling the fresh cool air of the morning. 

Ryan leaned over the edge of the railing, and suddenly became aware of music playing from a few floors to the right and three up. An oceanview suite. One of the most expensive rooms in the hotel, second only to the Presidential Suite. 

A grand piano played sweetly, accompanied by a gentle voice humming. It took Ryan a few moments to realize it was Hallelujah--and no, not the Panic! At The Disco version (unfortunately); it was the one by Leonard Cohen.

Ryan stood up straight, drinking in the sound. If there was one thing he could appreciate, it was music. He always knew if an artist was good or not simply by the first few notes of their singing. That was how Bre-- _he_ \--became lead singer. Ryan saw something special in him, and had spent the next three nights passionately arguing with Jon and Spencer on whether or not to bring Brend--the lead guitarist--into the position of lead singer. Jon and Spencer fought against him, but eventually went along with him. 

He closed his eyes, the voice sweet and angelic. 

After a while, he heard the piano click shut as the singer lowered the lid. A hand with a single golden ring reached out and pulled the sliding door shut, and Ryan was left with the echoing sound of the ocean and the cries of seagulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this finally decided to go up. AO3 wasn't working for a few days, but I'm back now. New chapter tomorrow, unless AO3 decides to be a little bitch again.
> 
> ~Melanie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This entire chapter was written listening the the ever-aesthetic and ever beautiful album Pretty. Odd. Because damn, wasn’t that a gay album? Also, I'm posting the new chapter pretty soon. It's currently 12:02am, I should have it up by 1:30am.
> 
> I think I spent about three hours doing research on the goddamn Ko’a Kea Hotel in Hawaii, because god-fucking-dammit this is going to be an accurate fic. All prices and rooms in this fanfic are 100% real, as I went so far as to pretend to book a room, factoring in plane tickets with a certain flight from LA at the exact time this fanfic takes place. So please appreciate my accuracy.


End file.
